Ran & Yusaku: Forbidden Fruit
by TheShadow2012
Summary: Ran Mouri, l'amie d'enfance amoureuse de Shinichi Kudo qui ne donne aucune nouvelles et Yusaku Kudo, le père de ce garçon et victime de l'énergie débordante de sa femme doivent écrire une nouvelle policière pour la lycéenne. Mais de fil en aiguille, les sentiments se créent avec la complicité qui se noue et une relation interdite mais si douce naît. Detective Conan Lemon/Romance
1. Chapter 1

Lemon dans la dernière partie._**  
**_

* * *

_**Ran/Yusaku Forbidden Fruit.**_

Elle l'a attendu mais il n'est jamais venu. C'était son anniversaire, ses dix-huit ans, sa majorité mais il n'était pas là, comme à son habitude. Shinichi n'est jamais là de toute manière pour Ran. Même après sa déclaration à Londres, elle pensait qu'il aurait fait des efforts, qu'il aurait appelée plus souvent mais c'est à peine si elle recevait des nouvelles de lui. Lorsqu'elle appelait, il ne décrochait jamais et jamais elle ne recevait de réponse à ses emails. Lors de sa belle fête d'anniversaire, la brunette était bien entourée. Sonoko avait préparé la surprise, Kazuha avait réfrénée Sonoko qui comptait pratiquement louer la Tokyo Tower pour la fête et même ses parents qui passaient leur temps à se disputer avaient mis de côté pour une fois leur mauvaise entente pour faire plaisir à leur fille. Ayumi et ses petits amis avaient confectionnés un cadeau avec leur cœur pour leur grande sœur et Conan-kun avait eu la délicatesse de lui offrir le sac-à-main de la marque Arc-en-ciel qu'elle avait vue dans une vitrine.

Ran tenait d'une poigne de fer les comptes de la maison comme son père en était incapable et à cause de cela, elle avait dû renoncer à ce petit plaisir. Elle devine que Conan-kun a été financièrement aidé par Yusaku, comme son petit bonhomme n'avait ni un fort argent de poche mensuel à cause de Kogoro ni la parcimonie pour offrir ce beau cadeau. Comme à son habitude, Yukiko a fait dans l'extravagance. Ran pouvait voir les rides de fatigue sous les yeux de l'écrivain quand sa femme au mental bien plus adolescent que celui de Sonoko, et c'est peu dire à quel point l'extravagance faisait partie de la personnalité de l'ancienne actrice, avait commandé une armée de sacs à mains de la même marque. Ran a adoré immortaliser la tête de Yusaku et de son petit frère par cohabitation, tous deux affichant un air de désespoir.

Il est vrai que l'adolescente, devenue une jeune femme en soufflant ses bougies était tout autant exténuée que les autres amis présents par l'inépuisable pêche que la maman de Shinichi avait. Mais alors que la fête battait son plein, elle profitait que Yukiko était partie trente secondes en cuisine, chercher l'on ne sait quoi, pour avoir des réponses.

- Yukiko-san, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Shinichi n'est pas venu ?

- Oh, il a… certainement trouvé une jolie fille avec qui habiter depuis le temps.

L'insinuation de l'actrice préférée de Ran n'est pas comprise par cette dernière, ignorant que la jolie fille en question est bien elle du fait que Shinichi vit avec elle en tant que Conan-kun. Ran craque ses phalanges en serrant les poings et un nerf de colère pure apparait sur sa tempe avec la tristesse dans son regard.

C'est ce qui a le plus marqué Ran de son anniversaire et elle continue de se remémorer cette phrase que Yukiko a par mégarde laissée échapper. Même en cours, en ce moment-là, elle n'arrête pas d'y repenser. C'est ce qui fait que malgré les discrètes tentatives de Sonoko pour faire revenir l'esprit de la jeune femme dans le cours de littérature, le professeur se tient droit comme un ''i'' à côté de son pupitre. Mais perdue dans ses reproches silencieux, le regard dirigé au loin au-travers de la fenêtre la tête sur la paume de la main et le coude sur la table, Ran ne le remarque toujours pas. Son regard dur et noir fait sourire de sadisme le professeur. Il tape sur la table avec les deux mains, faisant sursauter la karatéka.

- Si mademoiselle Mouri trouve mon cours trop peu passionnant pour préférer rêvasser à un meurtre, elle me fera le plaisir de rendre pour la semaine prochaine une rédaction de dix pages ! Je me ferais un plaisir de lire à haute voix devant vos camarades votre imagination meurtrière !

- Non, mais…

- Suffit ! Maintenant, reprenons le cours normal de la littérature classique. Comme vous le savez…

Ran laisse sa tête tomber sur son bureau, dégoutée. « C'est la faute de Shinichi. Quand il va revenir, je vais lui faire avaler cette punition feuille par feuille jusqu'au dernier point final. » maugrée-t-elle avant de se mettre à geindre « Mais comment je vais faire ? Je n'ai jamais écrit de nouvelles policières et encore moins imaginé le meurtre de quelqu'un… Les envie de castration ne comptent pas, je pense. ».

Sur le chemin du retour, la lycéenne reste silencieuse, déboussolée car conscient d'être parfaitement incapable de réaliser la punition. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'imagination ou de scénarios comme lui en donne Sonoko à la pelle :

- Une femme qui découvre que son mari la trompe. Elle le tue avec du poison et l'amante aussi. Sinon, tu peux imaginer un braquage de banque classique où le vigile se fait tuer par un des cambrioleurs. Ou encore un accident de la route qui est en réalité un meurtre dissimulé. On n'aurait qu'à dire que c'est une vengeance parce que la victime a fait du mal au tueur auparavant. Ran ? Ran, tu m'écoutes ?

- Mais oui, Sonoko. Mais Sensei est connu pour noter les punitions et il est extrêmement exigeant non seulement sur le fond mais aussi la forme. Si je lui ramène un meurtre banal, il va m'humilier devant tout le monde en faisant ses commentaires à haute voix, et je ne parle même pas de mon style…

- Ne te décourages pas. Je suis certaine que tu vas tous nous éblouir. Tu n'as qu'à penser que… Ah, je te laisse. A demain en cours !

- Amuse-toi bien avec Makoto-kun à Tropical Land ! lance sa meilleure amie alors que Sonoko court et saute dans les bras de son prince charmant toujours couvert de pansements.

Ran se réjouit du sourire de Sonoko en partant avec son petit-ami pour un rendez-vous à deux. Elle est heureuse, malgré tous les coureurs de jupons et les tueurs qu'elle a eu auparavant dans son sillage, et le mérite. Mais la lycéenne ne peut réprimer une petite pointe de jalousie. C'est humain et Ran sait bien que ce n'est pas bien mais elle aimerait aussi se sentir désirée et aimée par un garçon de préférence calme et attentionné. Ce que n'est pas cet obsédé des enquêtes. A l'inverse de son petit Conan-kun si gentil et attentionné, Shinichi est imbu de lui-même et ne pense à personne d'autre que lui ou les affaires. Combien de nuits, Ran a pleurée en silence dans son oreiller en espérant que son silence ne soit pas causée par une blessure, par des ennuis, par sa mort ou pire, parce qu'il était avec une autre ? Combien de milliers d'appels ont résonnés dans le vide et bien plus de textos sont repartis sans jamais revenir ? Combien de fois, elle a souhaité que Shinichi soit de retour à Tokyo, juste pour pouvoir lui envoyer ses quatre vérités dans la figure avec son karaté ?

De retour à l'appartement, à l'agence Mouri, son Conan-kun l'accueille d'un grand sourire et son père l'accueille en lui disant qu'il a faim. C'est sa manière de dire « Bon retour à la maison, ma fille. ». Elle le sait bien que son père n'assume pas ses sentiments. C'est sans doute pour cela que lui et Eri ne se remettent pas ensemble. Parce que cet idiot des enquêtes n'avoue pas à Eri la vérité sur son cœur. Ran cuisine le curry et se dit que non, elle les aime ses parents mais elle ne veut pas finir comme eux, à se déchirer à la moindre retrouvaille.

Le repas se déroule normalement. Comme elle en a pris l'habitude, Ran essuie la bouche de son petit frère qui ne sait pas manger correctement et ce dernier réagit toujours timidement aux petites attentions de Ran-neechan, ce qui la pousse encore plus à vouloir le prendre dans ses bras et le caliner. Ran sait que sa nature maternelle peut parfois être agacée mais ça la réconforte d'avoir ce petit frère qui est là pour elle, lui au moins.

- Ran, est-ce que tu as vu les nouvelles ? Ton sosie royal, la princesse Mira va bientôt officialiser ses fiançailles. Franchement, une gamine pour reine… Jamais je ne te laisserais gâcher ta vie en te mariant avec un homme plus âgé à ton âge. Tu as toute ta vie devant toi.

- Il n'y a aucun risque de toute manière…

La tête baissée et le regard perdu, Kogoro sent sa condition de père prendre le dessus sur son côté flambeur et inconscient de la réalité.

- Et si j'attrape ce Shinichi qui te fais miroiter une relation de petit-ami depuis tout ce temps, je vais lui apprendre entre quatre yeux ce que l'on reçoit à faire souffrir d'attente ma fille. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est à cause de lui que tu as eu cette punition au lycée.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je suis le grand détective Kogoro Mouri ! Hyaaa hahahaha !

- Le lycée l'a appelé avant que tu ne rentres, Ran-neechan, parce que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes et ton professeur s'est un peu inquiété.

- Inquiété ? Il m'a puni d'écrire une nouvelle policière avec un meurtre. Je n'y connais rien.

- Dans ces cas-là, tu n'as qu'à faire appel à ton père, Ran. Avec mon talent pour démasquer les criminels, rien ne me sera plus facile que d'imaginer le meurtre parfait.

- Non ! Je suis prête à parier à mon tour que tu vas simplement ressortir une vieille affaire résolue et en changer deux, trois noms au lieu de tout imaginer. Et c'est ma punition, c'est à moi de la faire. Je ne viendrais demander de l'aide que si j'en ai besoin.

Le détective dissimule sa tête derrière son bol de riz, presque choqué que sa fille le connaisse aussi bien pour avoir deviné qu'il tricherait un petit peu. Conan, lui, prétexte aller chez Agase pour jouer avec Haibara et Ran décide pour une fois de l'accompagner. Elle a planché sur sa punition durant l'heure d'étude et pendant qu'elle cuisinait le diner mais elle n'a rien réussi à sortir. La karatéka a beau y mettre du sien, ce n'est pas son activité d'écrire des meurtres.

Durant le chemin pour aller chez Agase, Ran ne lâche pas la main de son Conan-kun et comme pour la première fois qu'elle lui a pris la main, elle se confie à lui quant à la situation de son cœur.

- Conan-kun, est-ce que tu es proche d'Ai-chan ?

- Haibara ? rougit ce dernier. Beuh, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- La vérité en fait est que quand j'avais ton portable entre les mains il y a quelques temps, c'était parce que je pensais que tu étais Shinichi. C'est idiot, hein, sourit-elle. J'ai donc lu, par inadvertance, les noms des personnes à qui tu envoyais des emails et c'est celui de la petite Haibara qui ressortait le plus. Alors quand après tu as été tout gêné parce que tu me disais qu'il y avait des messages de ton amoureuse… Je n'ai pas besoin d'être Holmes pour faire le lien.

- Ran-neechan…

La lycéenne s'agenouille devant son petit Conan, plus honnête que jamais envers elle-même et envers son petit frère. Elle porte une main sur la joue du garçon en signe de tendresse et l'autre sur son épaule.

- J'en ai assez d'attendre et de souffrir de son silence, Conan-kun. Mais toi, tu es un gentil garçon alors je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. Ne fais jamais attendre Ai-chan comme Shinichi a fait avec moi. A ne pas être honnête quant à tes sentiments, on finit toujours par souffrir.

- Ran-neechan… gomen.

- Rooh, Conan-kun. Ce n'est surement pas de ta faute et puis quand je vous vois tous les deux Ai-kun et toi, ça me rappelle Shinichi et moi à votre âge. Alors je vais te laisser aller jouer avec elle chez Agase mais sois honnête avec elle et avec toi-même. D'accord ?

Un petit couinement d'approbation puis une bise sur son front et Ran laisse son petit bonhomme aller chez Agase. Elle se souvient de certaines phrases qu'elle avait prononcées dans le passé et décide d'en changer une. Elle en a assez d'être la bonne poire, Ran veut aussi vivre et être aimée par quelqu'un qui la fera passer avant tout le reste. C'est ça qu'être ensemble : faire passer l'autre avant soi.

- Les gens peuvent changer. Quand ils sont loin les uns des autres, leur cœur va changer. C'est tellement cruel que la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est changer à mon tour.

Quant à Conan Edogawa, il est accueilli par Haibara qui a assisté à la scène depuis la fenêtre. La tête baissée, il conclut sa relation longue distance par :

- Elle voudrait me voir. Si je lui dévoilais mes sentiments, je lui manquerai encore plus. Après tout, je suis le type qui lui brise le cœur en la faisant attendre une éternité, même si en réalité je suis toujours à ses côtés. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir pleurer... même si cela signifie que je n'ai plus ma place dans son cœur.

Alors que Ran vient de déposer Conan-kun, elle se trouve à peine à une dizaine de mètres de la maison de son ami d'enfance et voit Yukiko et Yusaku à quelques mètres. Le mari de la femme énergique au point d'épuiser tout son entourage l'aide à installer ses bagages dans le taxi.

- Donc, tu es certaine que tu ne veuilles pas que je vienne ?

- Tu rigoles, Yusaku, j'espère ? La plage, les beaux surfeurs bronzés et musclés, le soleil et la mer ? Tu ne tiendrais pas dix minutes loin de ton ordinateur sans écrire la suite du _Baron de Minuit _et je veux m'amuser. Reste enfermé dans ta bibliothèque si tu veux, de beaux coaches sportifs m'attendent à Ibiza. Bye bye.

L'écrivain n'a pas le temps de lui souhaiter un bon voyage que le taxi déboule de la rue. L'auteur de polars sent son mariage partir avec les roues du véhicule aussi éclatant dans la nuit noire que leur différence de caractère est prononcée. L'ivrogne de mots, de papier et d'histoires reste un court instant sur place, à regarder sa femme partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue, au tournant de leur vie. En apparence, leur couple est un conte de fée : un écrivain fameux qui épouse une belle actrice et dont le fruit donne un enfant connu à ses dix-sept ans comme Le détective nippon. Mais dans les faits, l'actrice avait beau posséder ce lien maternel avec leur fils, c'était l'écrivain qui cessait ses activités pour s'occuper de leur enfant. Durant le temps où il s'occupait de lui, jouait avec, et lui offrait l'amour d'un père, Yusaku devait alors rattraper son retard rédactionnel au détriment de sa vie de couple.

Yukiko affichait un enfant aimé par ses parents. C'était vrai. Mais on peut aimer un enfant et être totalement incapable de l'élever. Quant à la vie de couple, l'ancienne actrice reprochait à son mari de ne pas lui accorder assez de temps alors qu'elle en consacrait avec ses amies du milieu à s'amuser comme Sharon Vineyard ou ses amies d'enfance comme Eri Kisaki. Il avait beau lui dire qu'écrire ne se résumait pas à taper sur un clavier ou faire glisser la plume sur la feuille. Il avait beau lui rappeler qu'il nécessitait un certain temps pour faire courir son imagination et un autre temps pour accorder sa course mais allez expliquer cela à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais écrit…

Alors elle se rattrapait… sur leur gymnastique conjugale, à son détriment. Ecrivain, l'auteur était plus enclin à la sensibilité, à l'ambiance du moment, à l'atmosphère dans leurs cœurs quand l'actrice était plus sauvage et pleine de vie. Il ressortait éreinté et sujet à des maux de dos harassants à chaque séance bestiale du devoir conjugal. Et quand elle ne se rattrapait pas sur leurs ébats, elle le faisait en manifestant sa présence via ses excentricités. L'auteur avait même pensé souscrire à des parts de marché pour les aspirines tant il rapporterait à lui-seul une fortune à ces industries. C'est ce regard-là qui s'éteint alors que le taxi disparait. Yusaku fait de son mieux et sa femme ne peut avoir tous les torts mais il se doute que le voyage à Ibiza sera mouvementé.

Yusaku est fatigué et n'a qu'une hâte : aller dormir pour récupérer comme la maison sera enfin calme et tant pis pour la suite du Baron de Minuit, il n'aura qu'à ajouter une petite scène érotique pour faire plaisir à son éditeur et se faire pardonner de son retard. Mais une petite voix familière le retourne.

- Ran-chan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le quartier ?

- J'accompagnais Conan-kun jouer avec son amoureuse chez le professeur, Monsieur Kudo. Et vous, ça va ?

Le trentenaire masse l'arrière de sa tête d'une main pour tenter de calmer ses douleurs musculaires puis soupire.

- Je pourrais aller mieux.

Mais la réponse ne satisfait pas la jeune femme qui, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été seule avec l'écrivain, ni ne le connait vraiment personnellement, sent bien qu'il cache quelques petits tourments. L'auteur reconnu n'a vraiment pas envie d'embêter l'amie d'enfance de son fils, qui n'est plus réellement son fils à proprement parler d'ailleurs, rajeuni en un autre et qui ne lui donne encore moins de nouvelles qu'il n'en donne à Ran. Mais alors qu'il ouvre la bouche et que Ran pense qu'il va se confier sur son épaule, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire avec Sonoko lors de sa période de fan-girl de Kaito Kid, une goutte perle dans son œil. Une autre tombe sur les verres des lunettes de Yusaku qui lève la tête et une pluie démentielle s'abat en une poignée de minutes.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour les deux connaissances pour courir s'abriter sous le perron de la grande demeure de l'écrivain. Malgré la petite course, ils finissent trempés et constatent les conséquences de la soudaine pluie. Les trois feuilles d'écrits que tenait l'auteur dans la main sont bonnes pour la poubelle et il peut recommencer les deux heures de travail effectuées dessus. Ran, elle, referme sa veste de lycée pour dissimuler sa chemise blanche devenue totalement transparente. Mais le pire étant pour la jeune femme d'avoir choisie des sous-vêtements couleur neige dont celui devant dissimuler sa poitrine dévoile à son tour les courbes mammaires de la jeune femme.

L'écrivain fait semblant de n'avoir rien vu, très maladroitement, en essuyant ses lunettes trempées.

- Avec cette pluie, je ne vois même plus où sont mes pieds à cause de mes lunettes. Tu as de la chance de ne pas en avoir besoin, Ran-chan.

Mais la jeune femme qui couvre difficilement son buste avec la veste trempée se met à éternuer et l'homme pourrait croire que la petite couleur sur ses joues ne vient pas de sa gêne, ce qui est le cas, mais bien d'un début de rhume.

- Rentrons à l'intérieur. Je dois bien avoir des vêtements adaptés à ta taille avant que tu ne tombes malade. Kogoro risquerait de m'en vouloir, cette vieille canaille, que je t'ai rendu malade.

- Merc… Atchoum !

Une fois à l'intérieur, protégés de la pluie qui pourrait annoncer un ouragan, un éclair résonne. Ran sursaute et se plaque contre le premier humain à portée, la tête contre la chemise bleue. Elle tremble, de peur et de froid. L'homme habitué à la sensibilité par ses écrits ne résiste pas à mettre sur ses épaules sa propre veste qu'il ne quitte jamais, contenant deux à quatre carnets d'idées de romans, et serre dans ses bras la jeune femme qui se blottit. Un petit sourire protecteur se dessine sous la moustache. L'homme n'est pas un adolescent qui ferait jaillir de son nez un flot de sang par la sensation de la poitrine de la fille de Kogoro Mouri contre lui mais au contraire, il se laisse aller à passer sa main dans la longue chevelure de la jeune femme d'une tête plus petite que lui.

Le repli de la jeune femme ne dure qu'une poignée de minutes, pas plus de cinq, puis elle se libère doucement des bras réconfortants. Yusaku lui propose d'aller devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque en attendant qu'il lui rapporte des vêtements secs et prend avec lui le cartable de la jeune femme. L'emportant avec lui par réflexe, comme la sacoche de ses écrits papier ne le quitte jamais, il embarque le sac scolaire jusque dans sa chambre où il ouvre la buanderie et farfouille.

Ran tremblote devant le feu, les mains tendues devant son corps glacé en direction des flammes. Elle a beau se dire et se répéter qu'elle est forte, renoncer à une promesse de relation attendue depuis des années fait mal. Le froid de la pluie glacée a frigorifié sa peau mais son cœur est transit par sa décision. Grelottant, elle retire veste, chaussures et chaussettes en attendant le retour de Yusaku. Elle commence alors à réfléchir sur sa réaction reptilienne quand l'éclair a déchiré la nuit quand le maitre des lieux ramène une robe noire à pois blancs importée de la mode provençale par Yukiko mais qu'elle n'a jamais mise parce que la taille de la robe était d'une tête trop petite.

- J'espère que ça t'ira pour le moment parce qu'à part des pyjamas, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ta taille. Je suis dans la bibliothèque en attendant que tu te sois changée.

- Merci monsieur Kudo.

-Yusaku, s'il te plait. Le seul qui m'appelle ainsi est mon éditeur et je t'avoue que j'ai horreur d'entendre cela.

- Je suis désolée… de m'être collée à vous quand il y a eu l'éclair. C'était idiot….

- A chacun ses petites phobies, la taquine-t-il en posant son index sur le bout de son petit nez tout froid. Je voudrais que tu viennes dans la bibliothèque quand tu seras prête.

Sortant de la pièce, aussi pour aller se changer à son tour comme il s'est occupé en priorité de son invitée, il n'entend pas le petit « … mais je me sentais bien. » dont la jeune femme utilise pour conclure sa phrase.

La chemise trempée colle à sa délicate peau et la jeune femme exprime certaines difficultés à la déboutonner puis retirer un bras et un autre sans que sa peau ne subisse le frottement du tissu. Ran se retourne pour vérifier, par principe, que son bienfaiteur ou un pervers à la fenêtre du salon ne la regarde se déshabiller puis dégrafe la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et la laisse glisser sur ses jambes, comme une plume glisserait sur de la soie. Son intimité uniquement dissimulée derrière deux tissus qui ne dissimulent plus rien du fait de la transparence avec l'eau la trouble alors qu'elle laisse tomber les derniers remparts de sa nudité. L'eau glacée a attisée la sensibilité de son corps, érigeant deux témoins sur sa poitrine.

Grâce à la serviette déposée avec le pyjama, Ran réussit à redonner à son corps une température tiédasse mais elle peut toujours attendre une heure ou deux pour que sa mèche fasse son retour, la pluie ayant aplatie sa chevelure trempée. Une fois à l'aise dans le pyjama, elle se rend dans la bibliothèque de Yusaku, un musée dédié aux romans policiers, aux polars et aux mystères. Sur la table de ce dernier, deux tasses d'où émanent de la vapeur siègent avec un homme qui tente de retrouver les idées des feuilles délavées.

Conscient de la présence de la jeune femme, l'auteur se lève puis lui tend une des deux tasses en lui précisant de faire attention à ne pas se bruler avec. Ran plisse ses yeux de contentement devant la petite attention.

- J'ai pris la liberté de faire sécher ton cartable et je l'ai vidé de ses affaires pour éviter les dégâts, Ran-chan. Aussi j'ai cru remarquer un brouillon vierge qui trainait entre deux cours avec nombre de traces de tapotement de la pointe de stylo dessus. Je ne suis plus détective mais en tant qu'écrivain, je sais reconnaitre le syndrome de la page blanche.

La lycéenne boude derrière sa tasse. Il n'a pas fait exprès de remarquer cette feuille et voulait juste aider mais elle boude. Ran boude contre elle-même parce qu'elle ne veut pas reconnaitre que si elle est allée saluer Yusaku ce soir-là sur le trottoir alors qu'il disait au revoir à sa femme, c'est parce qu'elle aurait bien voulu quelques conseils de sa part. Après tout, une nouvelle de dix pages sur un meurtre serait du gâteau pour cet écrivain. Il n'y passerait pas dix minutes, pense Ran. Mais elle tient à sa fierté. Elle pense à tort que c'est tout ce qui lui reste. Mais elle peut au moins expliquer la situation à Yusaku. Ça n'engage en rien l'écrivain et il ne mérite pas qu'elle le boude après sa bienveillance suite au déluge qui empire.

- C'est une punition à cause de Shinichi. Je dois écrire un meurtre en dix pages.

- Shinichi ? Mais je croyais…

Avant qu'il ne gaffe comme sa femme à l'anniversaire de la jeune femme et dise « qu'il était en primaire », Ran se met à lui hurler dessus, en pleurs.

- Vous croyez tous savoir tout sur moi ! Je ne suis pas la chose de Shinichi ! J'en ai marre d'attendre et c'est terminé la petite Ran qui attend comme une idiote un garçon qui n'en a rien à faire de lui ! Je veux aussi être aimée, je veux me sentir désirée… je veux…

Libérant toutes ses émotions enfouies depuis des lustres, la tourmente d'un adultère sans fondement comme Shinichi n'était pas son petit ami, la douleur de la solitude moqueuse, l'affront de se voir toujours reléguée après une enquête, la tristesse de devoir attendre en vain, Ran frappe de ses poings l'écrivain. Elle enchaine les directs mais ses coups ne lui fait aucun mal. Elle a trop mal à cause de cet idiot, qui commence à voir Haibara d'un autre œil, et s'effondre.

Ran s'effondre dans les bras de l'homme, ses jambes perdant toute consistance. Les bras de Yusaku passées sous les aisselles de la jeune femme sont la seule chose qui la retient dans un simulacre de position debout. Il s'agenouille, guidant le corps de l'ancienne amoureuse de Shinichi vers le bas, ses jambes glissant littéralement sans effort sur le sol.

Devant les complaintes larmoyantes et déchirantes de la jeune femme, le trentenaire ne peut que se taire et assister Ran à se sentir mieux en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et sur son dos, la laissant pleurer tout son supplice et la torture émotionnelle qu'elle a endurée sur son épaule. Que peut-il faire de plus à part être là pour elle ?

Les larmes coulèrent mais plus Ran libérait ses larmes contre Yusaku, plus elle se sentait libérée de ses chaines. A ne jamais se confier, elle a fini par craquer et n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme épaule compatissante. Durant plus de quarante minutes, Ran avait sangloté, juré, agrippé de douleur la chemise de son support, parfois criait pratiquement tant les émotions dont elle se libérait étaient vives. Et pas un seul instant, il ne s'est plaint, n'a bougé ou n'a cessé de masser la tête, les cheveux et le dos de la jeune femme recroquevillée contre lui. Elle tremblait tellement qu'il pensait à un moment qu'elle pouvait lui glisser entre ses bras et avait légèrement renforcé l'enlacement.

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes qu'elle reste silencieuse, honteuse derrière une tasse qu'elle ne boit pas. Elle voudrait se cacher sous terre et tout ce qu'il a à répondre, c'est :

- Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux, maintenant, Ran-chan ?

L'idiot, jure Ran dans sa tête. Elle l'a obligée à la faire entrer chez lui, à lui fournir des vêtements secs, à préparer une tasse chaude, à la supporter couiner et chouiner et tout ce qu'il a à dire c'est de savoir si elle se sent mieux. Il pourrait au moins se plaindre un peu de son comportement infantile ou lui dire de rentrer chez elle. Mais non, il se comporte comme un…

- Ran-chan… je sais que tu dois te sentir gênée avec tes larmes mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a absolument aucune honte à cela. Tout le monde à des problèmes et a besoin à un moment où un autre en parler. Il se peut un jour que les rôles soient inversés et que ce soit moi qui me confie à toi.

- Je ne suis pas gênée, tente-t-elle pour garde la face.

- Tu te caches derrière ta tasse, rigole Yusaku. Sinon… est-ce que tu acceptes mon aide pour ta nouvelle policière ? Ce sera ton travail, ta punition, ton style, ton histoire mais rien n'interdit que je t'aide. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?


	2. Chapter 2

De l'échéance de sept jours pour finir sa punition, Ran a déjà excédée les premières vingt-quatre heures. Le lycée n'en est qu'une période de perte pour sa créativité, obligée tout naturellement de suivre les cours pour espérer décrocher une place dans une bonne université et s'offrir un avenir sinon confortable, correct. Mais une fois en séance d'étude, elle espère pouvoir essayer de mettre au moins quelques idées sur la feuille afin de ne pas revenir les mains vides mais sa meilleure amie n'entend pas cela. Elle veut lui parler depuis qu'elle a lancé au professeur qui lui rappelait sa punition de lui « foutre la paix et qu'elle n'est pas la petite amie de Shinichi ! ». Répondre à un professeur ne ressemble pas à la jeune femme et il est dans la logique des choses que sa meilleure amie se fasse du souci.

-Je t'assure que tout va bien. J'ai décidé d'arrêter d'attendre cet idiot, c'est tout. J'ai aussi ma vie et le crier dans la classe était le meilleur moyen pour que tout le monde arrête de m'embêter à vouloir me caser avec lui. Je n'ai pas perdu la boule, Sonoko.

- Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire que tu y croyais à…

- Mmmh-mmmh. J'ai… pleuré, avoue-t-elle en baissant la tête, pendant un petit moment mais j'ai eu des bons conseils de… quelqu'un.

Ran ne sentait pas qu'il était opportun de préciser à sa meilleure amie, la reine des commères, que l'épaule compatissante était le père de son ami d'enfance et encore moins que les conseils provenaient de lui. Elle se ferait encore tout un film et c'est bien la dernière chose dont Ran a besoin alors qu'elle se sent enfin libérée des chaines publiques restrictives de la relation qu'on lui assimilait avec Shinichi sans lui demander son avis.

- Au fait, Ran, pourquoi tu as trimballé avec toi toute la journée cette robe noire à pois blancs dans ton sac ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es trouvée une petite amie ?

L'héritière Suzuki joue avec ses sourcils pour embêter Ran qui rétorque en la taquinant à son tour.

- Et avec Makoto, hier soir ? Vous vous êtes bien ''amusés'' ?

- Ran ! Ne dis pas ce genre de choses comme ça dans la rue sinon les gens vont te croire.

Un petit sourire espiègle se dessine sur le visage de la jeune femme qui rentre à l'agence en laissant son amie ronchonner pour le peu de chemin qu'il lui reste. Elle saute les marches deux à deux pour rejoindre l'appartement et se voit accueillie par les deux hommes de la maison. Comme à son habitude, Kogoro l'accueille par un « J'ai faim. » paternel qui cette fois la fais sourire.

- Je vous prépare un repas vraiment rapide à faire dans ce cas, parce que je dois repartir tout de suite.

- Où ça ? demande le père protecteur.

- Pour ma punition, une amie m'aide à la faire parce que franchement, je n'y arriverais pas seule.

Devant cette réponse, le fumeur ivrogne retourne la tête dans son journal pendant que Ran prend la main de son petit Conan-kun et l'emmène avec elle en cuisine pour l'aider afin que ce soit plus rapide. Mais de cuisiner, Ran sort du réfrigérateur du curry déjà fait par ses soins et congelé puis elle se baisse vers son Conan-kun, les genoux pliés et le prend dans ses bras, un sourire heureux sur son visage rayonnant. Conan réalise un peu mieux à quel point il faisait souffrir Ran par sa distance et se conforte de nouveau qu'il a pris la bonne décision, que Ran mérite d'être aussi joyeuse qu'elle l'est actuellement.

Après un petit câlin très maternel, la jeune femme pose son index sur le nez de son petit frère et lui murmure « Tu veux connaitre un secret, Conan-kun ? ». Bien entendu, il répond par un petit couinement en approbation et Ran lui murmure une demi-vérité. Cela lui fait du bien d'en parler à son petit bonhomme.

- En fait, ce n'est pas une amie mais un ami. Si j'avais dit à papa la vérité, il m'aurait harcelée de questions, tu te doutes bien.

_Maintenant, j'ai bien envie d'en faire autant… mais tu as le droit d'avoir ta propre vie, Ran,_ pense Shinichi._ Si tu es aussi heureuse d'être libérée de m'attendre, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais…_

- Ran-neechan, est-ce que tu peux avoir confiance en ton ami, qu'il ne tentera pas ''des choses'' ?

- Idiot, sourit Ran. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Si je te confie un secret qui te prouve que c'est quelqu'un de bien, tu jures de le garder pour toi ?

Shinichi s'imagine alors des scénarios plus érotiques les uns que les autres, voire des situations à la limite de l'impudique et répond un « Oui. » assez hésitant, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de le savoir mais en même tant y tenait absolument. Ran avoue tout à son petit frère par procuration en lui tenant ses adorables petits moignons.

- Avec ma décision de laisser tomber cet idiot accroc aux enquêtes, je me suis sentie vraiment mal hier soir, comme si j'avais un malaise et j'ai fondue en larmes. Il n'a rien fait d'autre que me consoler alors que dans mon état, si c'était un pervers, j'aurais été à sa merci. Tu vois, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Et maintenant, Ran-neechan ?

- Je me sens bien, maintenant. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à papa. Et j'espère qu'avec la petite Haibara, tu es gentil. J'irais vérifier auprès du professeur, mon petit bonhomme. Avant que je ne parte me faire aider pour ma nouvelle policière, tu me fais un gros câlin, mon Conan-kun ?

Il se plie à la demande, n'arrivant jamais à refuser à la jeune femme de laisser son côté maternel s'exprimer envers le petit bonhomme qu'elle a prise dans ses bras lors de leur première rencontre et qu'elle continue de prendre, comme une mère. Etrangement, Conan s'est assez vite habitué à cela, au début réagissant comme Shinichi à rougir de sentir la poitrine de Ran contre son visage, mais au fur et à mesure, il en vient à se demander si l'APTX est réellement sans effets rajeunissants sur l'esprit et le cerveau humain. Déjà qu'Haibara lui fait remarquer que l'espoir d'un antidote s'amenuise à chaque fois qu'il avale un prototype et à chaque jour de plus que son organisme s'habitue à ce corps enfantin, si bien que les prochaines transformations pourraient être fatales. Un lycéen de dix-sept ans mourrait sur le champ si ses organes vitaux étaient ceux d'un enfant de sept ans du fait d'une transformation incomplète. Cet espoir s'amenuise de jour en jour et pour le bonheur de Ran, Shinichi préfère laisser Ran partir. Retenir celle qu'on dit aimer, par égoïsme avec une promesse qui ne sera certainement pas réalisée n'est pas de l'amour. C'est de la possession et le détective amateur sait bien que vu son état, il est incapable de réaliser les rêves de Ran.

Le rêve de Yusaku et Yukiko a déjà été brisé par sa faute, parce qu'il était trop curieux pour ne pas s'empêcher d'aller voir la transaction louche à Tropical Land il y a des mois. Jamais ils ne verront leur Shinichi de dix-sept ans grandir, aller en fac, se trouver une bonne petite épouse et leur donner des petits-enfants. Si Conan Edogawa peut faire cela, ce n'est plus le cas de Shinichi Kudo. Avec un futur qui n'affiche pas le nom de Shinichi Kudo parmi la liste des figurants, Conan est conscient de la réalité.

Alors que celle qu'il a assez fait souffrir par son absence commence à reculer, signifiant la fin du câlin, le petit Conan lui avance légèrement pour qu'il dure, juste un instant, une dernière fois encore, même s'il y aura des prochaines fois et très certainement dès le lendemain de son retour du lycée. Cela fait sourire Ran de tendresse qui donne une bise sororale sur sa joue avant de partir.

Ran n'avait pas envie de dire à Conan-kun que son ami est le père de son ami d'enfance. Elle a même sortie une excuse préfabriquée pour son père. La jeune femme se demande bien pourquoi elle a fait cela en marchant vers la maison de l'écrivain. Après tout, il n'y a aucun mal à ce qu'elle fait, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne font qu'écrire une nouvelle policière… Même si elle a apprécié l'attention désintéressée que Yusaku lui avait porté quand elle a eu sa crise et son respect assez gauche quand il a vu au-travers de sa chemise trempée. C'était gentil de sa part de faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu même s'il est un piètre comédien.

La karatéka entre sans frapper chez Yusaku, comme il lui avait dit de le faire, et se rend dans la bibliothèque. Comme elle s'y attendait, son maitre de plume est affalé sur sa chaise, deux boules de papier à côté de la corbeille, sept dans la corbeille et un ordinateur fumant. Visiblement, il y a eu de la matière mais l'écrivain était insatisfait. Comme s'il possédait des dons de télépathe, Yusaku se lève et accueille Ran.

- Un écrivain est un éternel insatisfait. Redonne à un auteur un des écrits et il se sentira obligé de le modifier de nouveau et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait… temporairement. Tu es en avance, Ran-chan. Je ne t'attendais pas avant un bon quart d'heure encore. Sinon j'aurais pensé à nettoyer mon espace de travail.

- Pourquoi le nettoyer ? Je ne vais quand même pas travailler à votre place ?

- Si, décoche-t-il avec le sourire.

- Mais, mais… c'est votre bureau où vous écrivez les best-sellers sur le Baron de Minuit. Je dois juste faire une rédaction de dix pages. Je n'ai pas…

Comme pour l'intimer de se taire, tout en la poussant par les bras et la faisant s'assoir à sa chaise, il porte son index à ses douces lèvres rosées.

- Que je sois un écrivain reconnu ou que tu sois une novice en la matière n'a strictement aucune importance dans le processus d'écriture. Tu vas écrire sur cette table, comme moi j'y écris, sans penser à autre chose qu'à ce que tu veux faire ressentir au lecteur au-travers de ton récit. Je suis là pour t'aider, Ran-chan.

Comme un maitre en la matière avec un côté paternel, il pose ses mains sur les épaules de Ran et lui met dans les mains un stylo, face à la feuille blanche. Ran tourne la tête derrière elle, comme pour rechercher une aide silencieuse ou l'inspiration ou tout simplement pour s'assurer que Yusaku est bien là, à ses côtés.

- Premièrement, Ran-chan, est-ce que tu as une idée primaire ? Un empoisonnement, un vol, un meurtre par arme blanche, arme à feu ?

- Je n'arrive pas à choisir, en fait. Il y a trop de possibilités et quand j'essaye…

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, pose l'écrivain la main sur la joue de son élève. Tu vas y arriver. Si tu n'as pas de plan alors est-ce que tu as des émotions à faire ressentir aux autres ?

- Je veux tirer un trait sur Shinichi. J'en ai assez qu'on me rappelle que je ne suis là que parce qu'il a besoin d'une demoiselle en détresse. Je veux être une personne à part entière et pas seulement l'idiote qui attend le roi des idiots qui me préfère une affaire. Je veux qu'on me respecte et aussi qu'on m'aim…

La main de Yusaku glisse alors de la joue de la jeune femme pour essuyer le contour de son œil d'une larmichette. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi mais il ne cesse de sourire en sa présence puis éclaircit ses propos.

- Je voulais parler de ce que tu comptais faire ressentir au-travers de ton récit et non de…

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire perdre votre temps, dit Ran en se levant. J'ai d'ailleurs la robe que vous m'aviez prêtée dans mon sac à vous rendre et je vais y aller.

Le trentenaire appuie sur ses frêles épaules et la fait rassoir, non sans une certaine difficulté avec la résistance qu'elle lui opposait. Une fois son petit postérieur assis sur le siège, la jeune femme n'oppose aucune résistance devant la feuille blanche.

- Tu as mal interprété ma question mais ce n'est pas grave et en tant que karatéka, je te pensais plus penchée à affronter tes problèmes qu'à les fuir à la première difficulté. Ensuite, tu peux garder cette robe, Ran-chan. Elle te… sied très bien, dit-il avant de s'interrompre.

- C'est vrai mais je… Je ne me sens pas capable de faire ça. Je veux dire que c'est totalement nouveau pour moi. Mais pour la robe, c'est très gentil mais je ne sais pas si je peux.

- Si, tu peux. Ton problème n'est absolument pas ce que tu penses. Ran-chan, tu penses ne pas être capable d'écrire cette punition parce que toi-même tu te considères encore comme la petite amie de Shinichi que tu n'as jamais été et que les autres s'imaginent alors que tu veux que cela cesse.

L'auteur porte la main à son menton en position de réflexion puis ajuste ses lunettes avec son majeur.

- Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ton blocage. Et si tu prenais ça comme titre ? écrit-il sur la feuille.

Le visage de Ran affiche une bouche béate et un regard écarquillé. Elle se tourne complètement vers l'auteur à succès et ce dernier joue avec sa moustache pour toute réponse. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel titre et les seuls mots qu'elle parvient à extirpe de sa bouche sont « Yusaku, vous… » d'incompréhension. L'homme regarde ailleurs, pour laisser à son élève le choix de la décision et reçoit alors un email sur son portable qui lui fait perdre son sourire. La jeune femme remarque ce bref changement d'humeur malgré le fait qu'il ait aussitôt repris son air sérieux pour garder les apparences. Ran pose une main en soutien sur l'épaule de Yusaku, sans savoir ce qu'est son problème. Juste une manière de dire « Comme vous l'avez fait pour moi, je suis aussi là si vous voulez vous confier. ».

Achevant son geste de compassion, Ran réfléchit à l'offre que lui propose le romancier pour sa nouvelle et la lycéenne sent des ébauches d'idées commencer à fleurir dans son jardin d'idées. Yusaku Kudo se réjouit de la voir tenir la plume avec plus de confiance. Son objectif pour aujourd'hui est rempli. Le moustachu rêveur voulait redonner à la jeune femme la confiance ébranlée par le temps, nécessaire pour continuer d'avancer dans sa vie mais aussi nécessaire pour oser dévoiler son imaginaire à ceux qui vont la lire. Pendant qu'elle écrit, rature, réfléchit, mordille le stylo entre ses dents, joue avec entre ses doigts… l'écrivain s'allonge sur le sol, adossé à un côté du bureau et pose son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il a réussi à récupérer une bonne partie de ses trois pages détrempées mais il doit à présent tout informatiser. Quelle barbe que cette obligation maintenant de devoir tout mettre sur version électronique alors qu'il va devoir imprimer cela pour le donner à son éditeur. Une perte de temps pour Yusaku. Mais pour une fois, il ne se plaint pas. Il ne se sent pas seul cette fois.

Ran se réveille en sursauts. C'est l'heure de partir au lycée mais son réveil n'a pas sonné. Heureusement, Conan-kun entre dans la chambre avec un petit plateau contenant le petit-déjeuner.

- Ohayo, Ran-neechan. Comme tu ne t'étais pas levé, profondément endormie, j'ai pensé que si je t'apportais ton petit-déjeuner, tu gagnerais du temps. A ce soir, je dois y aller ou Kobayashi-sensei va me passer un savon.

- Arigato, Conan-kun.

Mais une fois le meilleur petit frère jamais eu parti en courant, la jeune femme soupire. Elle se demande bien si elle va réussir sa nouvelle avec tous les devoirs accumulés à côté. Elle enfile son uniforme de lycée à une rapidité phénoménale puis court, un morceau de pain entre les dents. Le professeur de littérature est souvent sur le dos de la jeune femme qui tente tant bien que mal de lui faire oublier son moment de lassitude romantique avec un comportement exemplaire et une participation déjà bien accrue. Mais visiblement, l'homme tient compte des efforts de Ran mais ne cessera d'être sur son dos en cours qu'à la remise de la nouvelle policière. C'est ainsi qu'afin de ne pas avoir à subir plus longtemps le regard lourd de son professeur, elle vient à demander au professeur de karaté de lui faire une grosse fleur. Sécher cette séance-ci.

Le professeur n'est pas très chaud, par principe, mais avec la réputation d'être une élève sérieuse et qui ne déroge jamais au règlement ou à ses devoirs, il finit par accepter la demande de sa meilleure élève. Mais uniquement pour cette fois-ci, jamais cela ne se reproduira, et en contrepartie, elle devra mettre les bouchées double pour ne remporter non le championnat régional qu'elle est pratiquement certaine d'obtenir mais le championnat national. Le grand sourire ébloui remerciant le quadragénaire en kimono le conforte dans son choix alors que l'étoile de son sport coure vers la sortie. Dans les vestiaires, Ran récupère son kimono roulé et son sac quand elle remarque avoir oublié depuis le cadeau d'en enlever la robe noire. Elle espère ne pas le déranger alors qu'elle retire sa chemise, sa jupe et enfile la robe noire aux bras nus, tenant par deux bretelles sur ses épaules reliées par un nœud.

En ce début d'après-midi, Ran Mouri espère ne pas déranger cet homme, même s'il lui a dit de venir quand elle le souhaitait et espère de même qu'il remarquera qu'elle a porté sa robe. Ran apprécie le regard de Yusaku qui n'est pas dévisageur mais bien flatteur. Ran sait que les autres garçons de son âge, en voyant une jupe ou une robe dévoilant ses longues et fines jambes à partir du genou, pensent immédiatement à des idées impures. Mais pas cet auteur. Entrant dans la bibliothèque, Ran passe timidement sa tête au-travers du seuil. Le trentenaire lève la tête de son ordinateur en voyant cette mignonne petite frimousse et repose le morceau de sandwich sur la petite assiette.

- Est-ce que je vous dérange ? Je pensais venir plus tôt comme j'ai eu l'autorisation de mon professeur de sport.

- Du tout, je déjeunais en écrivant le chapitre 27.

Ran entre alors en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et le dévisage du regard. Yusaku se demande bien ce qu'il a fait de mal en la voyant soupirer et agacée. La fille d'Eri lui arrache l'assiette des mains.

- Un sandwich en début d'après-midi… Je suis prête à parier que vous n'avez pas mangé un vrai repas depuis que Yukiko est partie, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle sur un ton d'affirmation en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau et se penchant face à l'homme.

Le fait qu'il affiche un sourire d'embarras fait lever à Ran un sourcil de victoire. Elle part alors avec le sandwich et laisse l'homme perdu après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Quinze minutes plus tard, la réponse est posée sur son bureau avec force sous la forme d'un plat de riz avec anguilles et légumes. Yusaku se sent mal pour les feuilles de note sous l'assiette que Ran a assommées en déposant ce plat avec la douceur héritée de sa mère. Alors qu'il s'attend à recevoir des reproches, Ran lui tend timidement en détournant la tête une paire de baguettes.

Yusaku comprend alors que Ran veut juste qu'il mange bien. Craquante par sa gentillesse qu'elle nie en faisant semblant d'être agacée de son comportement, Yusaku accepte les baguettes. Leurs doigts se frôlent et Ran se mord la langue de cela. Pour que les hommes comprennent, il faut se montrer intraitable et la jeune femme suit cette logique. Mais sa règle s'effondre comme un château de cartes quand elle reçoit une bise sur la joue. Comment ne pas afficher un sourire quand son idiot d'ami plus âgé qu'elle la remercie ainsi ?

- Montre-moi si tu as avancée depuis, Ran-chan, pendant que je mange.

- Non, répond-elle amusée. Pour une fois, vous allez apprécier ce que vous mangez et vous allez arrêter d'écrire un instant pour cela.

- Mais les délais…

Yusaku reconnait alors autre chose que la jolie Ran a héritée d'Eri : son regard noir qui force qui que ce soit qui le croise à obéir. Yusaku mange donc, sans écrire, une première pour lui, sous le regard de la jeune femme. Vers la fin du repas, elle glousse et Yusaku se demande bien pourquoi.

- Je suis désolée, Yusaku, vraiment. C'est juste que je vous connais depuis que je suis toute petite et votre moustache m'a toujours amusée. Quand vous mangez, elle…

Hilare, Ran porte la main sur l'objet de son rire et en retire un grain de riz qui s'y était collé. L'hilarité de la jeune femme fait sourire l'écrivain avant qu'il ne perde ce sourire, en se remémorant les jours heureux.

- Non, je ne voulais pas vous vexer en riant. Ce n'était pas…

- Non, non, Ran-chan. Ce n'est pas ça, soupire-t-il.

Compatissante, la jeune femme contourne le bureau et s'assoit sur le bord en prenant les mains de l'homme entre les siennes. Sa voix mélodieuse lui dit qu'il peut se confier à elle s'il en ressent le besoin et… il en a réellement besoin.

- Le fait est, Ran-chan, que l'affaire de Shinichi a… Depuis qu'il enquête, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle, alors que tu en a reçue, toi. Il ne me parle plus depuis des mois et… _A cause de ce poison, je sais que malgré les avancées scientifiques, Shinichi ne reviendra plus et est mort pour donner naissance à Conan Edogawa… S'il existait un antidote, je sais qu'il en mourrais. Tout corps à des limites à ce qu'on peut lui faire endurer… _Mon fils me manque, Ran. Et j'ai reçu un email hier-soir, dont je sais que tu as vu la réaction qu'il m'a donné malgré que j'ai essayé de te la cacher, qui… confirmait mes soupçons envers Yukiko.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

- Les jours heureux où tu jouais enfant avec Shinichi dans le jardin sous le regard comblé d'Eri, Kogoro, Yukiko et moi me manquent.

- Yusaku, dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui, si vous voulez, pour la punition avec le meurtre, on peut arrêter parce qu'avec ce que j'ai déjà écrit…

- Balivernes. Ce n'est que le moment de faiblesse et de nostalgie d'un vieil homme. Seulement en te donnant un titre, tu as réussie à imaginer la victime, le meurtrier, et le mobile alors je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes en si bon chemin.

- Parce qu'à trente-huit ans, vous êtes vieux ? le chambre-t-elle.

- Et… si je peux te donner un conseil, ajoute-t-il assez gêné ? Lorsque tu portes une robe noire, ne mets pas de sous-vêtements blancs parce que ce sont les premières choses que l'on voit au-travers.

Ran baisse les yeux et en réflexe croise ses bras comme si elle se trouvait nue. Ce n'est qu'un détail esthétique mais elle n'ose pas imaginer combien de personnes ont pues voir la silhouette de ses sous-vêtements dans la rue quand elle marchait, même si elle n'a presque rencontré personne.

- Si tu veux, j'ai une espèce de veste-gilet bleu pour femmes qui s'arrête au nombril si ça peut de dépanner.

- Oui, ce… serait bien.

L'auteur part chercher le vêtement pendant que la jeune femme à genoux sur le sol, bras croisés se demande si Yusaku a dit cela parce qu'il était gêné ou parce qu'il était gêné pour elle. Mais s'il a remarqué ce détail, c'est que porter cette robe a dû lui faire plaisir, pense la jeune femme.

De retour chez elle, Ran se voit questionnée, en fait harcelée de questions par Kogoro et Conan qui s'avouent être surpris de voir Ran dans une seyante robe et un petit gilet qu'ils n'ont jamais vus. Quant à la réponse qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de son ami dont elle tait le nom, cela ne procure que plus d'interrogations envers son père et son petit frère protecteurs. Mais la menace de ne pas leur faire le diner s'ils ne respectent pas son droit à vie privée leur coud les lèvres aussitôt. Ran s'amuse. Rien de mieux que le ventre des hommes pour les contrôler.


	3. Chapter 3

Lemon ici

* * *

Le quatrième jour suit le schéma du précédent. Après les cours, Ran s'est rendue chez Yusaku, en tenue scolaire afin d'éviter les remarques des esclaves de sa nourriture ou de réitérer sa maladresse avec ses dessous. Pendant des heures, Yusaku aidait la jeune femme à trouver des scénarios, des méthodes, des lieux pour son meurtre littéraire et la complicité entre le maitre et son élève temporaire s'est accrue au point durant certains passages lourds ou mélancoliques d'apprécier la présence de l'autre et ensuite de rire. Ran pouvait dire fièrement à son professeur qu'elle avait fini le plan de sa punition et commencée à rédiger les deux premières pages puis les deux suivantes le cinquième avant de partir de nouveau chez son maitre d'écriture.

Ran savait que c'était l'avant-dernière fois où elle aurait l'assistance de son ami et la karatéka se sentait un peu attristée à cette idée. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'excuses pour aller voir Yusaku, ça non, mais bien que c'était totalement stupide, cela l'amusait de frissonner à mentir à ses proches et ses amis en gardant le secret du nom de son ami. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela à ce que la jeune femme célibataire reçoive de l'aide du père de son ami d'enfance qui l'a abandonnée. Mais durant les nuits, dans son lit, depuis le début de leur collaboration, Ran se demandait si l'attention que lui portait Yusaku était uniquement désintéressé ou s'il y avait une autre raison à cela… et si elle n'en avait pas de même une autre raison à être allé demander de l'aide à cet écrivain hors-pair…

Etant le week-end, le samedi, Ran savait que son père était dans le bar d'Azusa à boire, café ou alcool elle n'avait plus l'endurance pour tenter de le faire arrêter et que Conan-kun était avec ses amis à jouer chez Agasa. Aussi elle sortit de l'armoire sa petite robe noire à pois blancs et des sous-vêtements noirs quand elle jura. Elle avait oublié que son ivrogne de père avait renversé sa bière sur elle il y a quelques jours et que son haut est encore dans la machine à laver.

Ran soupire, déçue à un point qu'elle n'imaginait pas, elle qui voulait tellement remettre cette jolie robe pour Yusaku. Mais elle finit pas enfiler uniquement la culotte sous la robe et se scrute devant le miroir. Elle analyse sa fine silhouette afin de s'assurer que la robe ne soit pas transparente comme elle le fait avec des vêtements blancs dessous, et ne révèle sa poitrine. Mais fort heureusement, la robe noire remplit le rôle premier du tissu qui est de couvrir la peau. De sa petite catastrophe, Ran s'en sort bien et elle prend la peine de se coiffer, de se faire belle. Elle tente de s'occuper de sa mèche si distinctive mais n'y arrive pas, comme si elle faisait partie d'elle et était une caractéristique propre que l'on ne pouvait retirer de son apparence.

Ran Mouri sautille en se rendant chez le voisin d'Agasa. Malgré le fait que ce soit l'avant-dernière aide, se rendre chez Yusaku la met toujours de bonne humeur. Entrant, comme elle en a pris l'habitude, sans frapper, la svelte lycéenne voit son mentor affalé sur son bureau, assommé par le sommeil, son ordinateur allumé. Ran pense le laisser dormir et enlève la douzaine de pages du dernier tome du Baron de Minuit réalisée cette nuit avant de lire par simple curiosité l'email sur l'ordinateur.

Son regard envers l'auteur à succès affiche alors une reconnaissance touchée. Yusaku n'a pas rempli les délais de son éditeur concernant le dernier tome et a ainsi passé toutes ses nuits jusqu'à l'épuisement pour rattraper son retard. Retard accumulé du fait de son aide apportée à la brunette et qu'il a sciemment omis de mentionner à l'intéressée pour qu'elle ne s'en sente pas coupable. Il l'a faite passer avant sa priorité habituelle et Ran Mouri ne sait pas comment l'en remercier alors qu'elle caresse ses cheveux endormis. Cet idiot a mis son appétit, son sommeil ainsi que d'une certaine manière sa carrière en danger pour une simple punition de lycée.

Elle hésite à le réveiller et lui montrer la première moitié de son récit meurtrier qu'elle a fait pendant ses moments de paix quand ses doigts descendent de la chevelure châtain pour glisser sur son cou et qu'il se réveille aussitôt. La douleur à sa nuque, causée par la forte vitalité de sa femme adepte de costumes, de jouets et d'une grande endurance, lui est engourdissante par moments et il en a presque craint à un moment que sa femme, de retour de ses vacances ensoleillées, n'ait eu envie de se défouler avec l'instinct d'un animal sur lui. Yukiko ne connait pas la tempérance.

Mais fort heureusement, il ne s'agit que de la jeune femme qui vient le sortir de sa solitude depuis chaque jour pour quelques heures.

- Bonjour, Ran-chan. Je me suis un peu assoupi, il semblerait.

- « Il semblerait ». J'ai fini la première moitié si vous voulez relire mais…

- « mais » ?

- J'ai lu l'email sur l'écran allumé et… vous vous êtes mis en retard à cause de moi. Si j'avais su qu'à cause de moi vous …

Bien que réveillé depuis uniquement une minute ou deux, l'homme pose son index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme sans hésiter.

- C'est du fait de ta réaction actuelle que je n'ai rien dit. Que tu m'aies demandé de l'aide m'est plus important que les délais pour une énième suite à une saga alors en aucun cas ne commence à te faire des reproches. J'ai adoré collaborer avec toi et il reste en plus de cette fois-ci encore demain alors ne te décourage pas à cause d'une broutille.

- « Un récit de cent pages n'est achevé de moitié qu'à la quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième page ». C'est vous qui m'aviez sorti ça hier, dit-elle malgré l'index.

Devant son sourire innocent, l'auteur se plait à laisser Ran arranger ses lunettes mal mises. Peut-être est-ce depuis que Conan-kun est dans sa vie ou le bref passage d'Eisuke ou le bref diner chez Araide mais elle adore les lunettes depuis et encore plus les mettre ou les enlever sur le visage de ceux autour d'elle. Son délicieux côté nature séduit l'homme qui laisse son index glisser des lèvres rosées pour relever un jeune menton et pose sa main sur l'arrière de la tête de la jeune gemme. La pierre précieuse se sent légèrement prise au piège et guidée et n'apprécie pas trop cette situation en affichant un regard effarouché.

Un certain voleur avait posé la main exactement au même endroit derrière sa tête lors d'une prise d'otages dans le dirigeable Suzuki et elle espère encore pouvoir lui infliger une raclée pour avoir tenté de lui voler son premier baiser en se faisant passer pour… Mais c'est différent, pense Ran. Yusaku ne se fait pas passer pour un autre, au contraire, mais elle a besoin de le demander, même si cela peut être mal interprété, pour se rassurer. Ran doit demander.

- Est-ce que vous…

L'homme commence à retirer ses mains en se disant qu'il a fait une erreur et n'aurait pas dû quand Ran se reprend.

- Est-ce que tu vas prendre tes responsabilités si tu m'embrasses ?!

- Ran ? sourit-il un peu désemparé. Tu sais qu'on ne tombe pas enceinte par un baiser…

Mais le regard apeuré de la jeune femme qui se reproche avoir encore raté une chance d'être heureuse lui fait comprendre. Ran ne parlait pas de grossesse mais de leur relation, s'il assumerait d'être son petit-ami et que son premier baiser ne serait pas un baiser perdu.

Le trentenaire sourit avec une lueur de tendresse dans son regard. Ran a beau être la femme la plus forte qu'il connaisse après sa mère, à ne jamais mettre en colère, ou peut-être sa femme aux abonnés absente, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une jeune femme qui veut se sentir désirée et aimée. Ses lèvres laissent échapper un « oui » tout simple mais on ne peut que faire simple avec l'honnêteté et le regard tremblant de la jeune femme laisse la tourmente disparaitre au profit d'un apaisement serein. Elle laisse ses doigts effleurer cette moustache qui l'a toujours fascinée enfant.

Ran laisse le fruit défendu être croqué en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour rencontrer celles de son amant. Son premier timide baiser dénude de la tendresse. Une tendresse dont le trentenaire se laisse guider par la jeune femme.

Il a l'expérience en la matière. Elle a l'innocence et l'appréhension de la découverte du péché originel. Sa crainte se perd dans un second baiser, plus confiant, plus évident par le souffle féminin qui le rythme.

Ran recule ensuite sa tête, récupérant un rythme cardiaque contre des joues rougies et regarde son homme. L'écrivain, utilisant d'ordinaire ses doigts pour faire ressentir des émotions sur des feuilles les manies sur le cou de la jeune femme pour lui faire ressentir ses émotions. La fille Mouri ferme ses paupières en se blottissant contre son torse et il s'abaisse pour la soulever dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippe à son cou, pour ne pas tomber, le faisant grimacer. La jolie karatéka se met alors à masser la nuque endolorie de celui qui ne la délaisse pas en déposant sur sa moustache un baiser puis un autre et affiche un sourire enfantin.

- Tu sais que lors de ta naissance, j'étais vraiment jeune et je t'ai prise bébé dans mes bras ? Déjà à cette époque, tu étais fascinée par ma moustache.

- Et maintenant, je suis dans tes bras, adulte, toujours fascinée par cette moustache rigolote et on… enfin si tu veux… tu vois, quoi ?

L'homme la voit alors réellement comme elle est : belle, sensible et aimante au point de faire aveuglément confiance. Comme un jeune marié fait passer le pas du domicile conjugal à celle envers qui il offre son cœur, sa vie et sa confiance, Yusaku porte sa belle nymphe jusque dans la chambre où il ne pousse pas le romantisme jusqu'à la déposer sur le lit mais laisse à Ran son autonomie, son choix de continuer ou non. Mais a-t-il vraiment besoin de lui demander alors qu'elle lui tourne le dos et le laisse glisser ses mains de ses bras à ses épaules, tout en déposant des baisers sur ses lèvres.

Yusaku défait le nœud d'une bretelle d'épaule, laissant un pan de la robe dévoiler la soie de sa peau. Prenant le temps, ne mettant pas l'inexpérimentée jeune femme dans l'embarras ou en stress, cherchant à attiser son désir, il guide le désir du toucher. Après des années à suivre sans pouvoir lui-même mener un tant soit peu la direction, poser de chastes baisers sur le sensible cou de Ran, laisser ses doigts apprécier la délicate peau de la lycéenne l'enivre. Ran laisse ses bras le long de son corps, telle une poupée se faisant admirer par un aveugle et ressent une petite vague de plaisir quand Yusaku passe sa main sur son épaule, descend le long du bras nu, se pose sur son petit ventre puis remonte. Tout comme sa partenaire, l'écrivain ferme les yeux et se laisse guider par ses doigts qui dessinent le contour d'un sein, tournant autour sur la peau qui frissonne, puis en cercles concentriques, se rapprochent du centre du cercle érogène. Ran sent une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir quand l'homme passe sa main sur son sein, le massant en érigeant la preuve qu'elle n'est pas insensible à ses caresses.

Elle prend l'autre main de son compagnon et la pose sur le nœud restant, une invitation à laisser sa robe glisser sur sa peau pour révéler sa fine silhouette à nue. Yusaku ne rejette pas cette invitation et passe ses mains de la peau à la robe dont il aide la chute en la descendant jusqu'aux hanches de Ran. La karatéka se retourne, son regard et ses lèvres témoignant de ses sentiments. Elle retire la chemise de Yusaku, bouton par bouton, peinant avec le dernier, comme le verrou ultime de sa chasteté puis s'assoit sur le bord du lit et retire chaussures et chaussettes pour ne garder que le tissu dissimulant sa partie la plus intime.

Alors que Yusaku l'imite, elle le stoppe au moment de retirer son sous-vêtement, encore en besoin d'une assurance émotionnelle, en besoin d'être en confiance.

- Tu seras doux, hein ? C'est ma première fois alors c'est toi qui va… me guider.

Il ne résiste pas à répondre « Je te le promets. » en l'embrassant. Puis il s'assoit sur bord du lit, à son tour et allonge la jeune femme sur son dos, la tête bien callée contre un oreiller confortable. Sa main passe des minutes à nager dans la mer de longs cheveux pendant qu'il perd son regard dans l'azur de Ran et leurs lèvres se rencontrent maintes fois. Leurs souffles prennent de l'ampleur en sonorité, Ran commençant à sentir sa peau se réchauffer, plaquée contre l'homme, ses jambes oscillant à plusieurs reprises entres se replier vers elle ou longer celles de celui qui faisait onduler son corps de légers gémissements.

Ran bouillonne de désir, stimulée par les caresses et les baisers, et porte la main vers le bas de Yusaku. Maladroite, hésitante, elle ne devine si ses doigts effleurant la surface bombée entre les jambes de Yusaku lui procurent satisfaction que par les propres mains de Yusaku dont les paumes se contractent sur la poitrine de la jeune femme par moments. Elle craint de mal faire et il sourit.

- On le fait à ton rythme, Ran. C'est moi qui te guide, comme tu le désires, mais à tout moment tu as le pouvoir de m'arrêter.

- Est-ce que tu peux… utiliser tes mains encore un peu avant qu'on n'aille plus loin ? Mais… ailleurs…

L'auteur qui a fait passer ses longs et fins doigts sur la douce nuque de la jeune femme, sur ses joues rosées, sur ses bras brulants, sur son petit ventre hoquetant parfois de stimulation et son buste dont les caresses l'ont rendu sensibles au moindre souffle de l'homme, il devine de quelle zone, Ran veut parler et se relève d'être sur elle pour s'adosser contre l'oreiller, blottissant contre son torse le dos de sa soupirante. Avant toute chose, il passe ses mains le long de la colonne de sa jeune amie, frissonnant de cette sensation. Il monte cette agréable colline puis la redescend, jouant avec les nerfs exquis de Ran. Puis les mains au niveau de ses hanches, il lui murmure à l'oreille une nouvelle fois qu'elle est maitre de son corps, qu'elle n'a aucunement à se forcer et qu'à tout moment elle peut mettre fin à leur câlin. Elle lui mordille les lèvres et passe sa langue dans sa bouche pour toute réponse avant de caler sa tête contre l'auteur.

Yusaku avance ses mains des hanches vers le nombril, trace de la naissance de la jeune femme où il appose une main, doigts écartés, afin de savoir à tout moment comment réagira le corps de Ran à sa demande. Ran se laisse bercer par la chaleur sur son ventre et y pose à son tour ses mains. Ses lèvres contre l'oreille de la lycéenne, Yusaku laisse son autre main dévaler les hanches pour se faufiler entre le tissu noir et le ventre, là où aucun homme n'a auparavant posé le regard et encore moins osé le toucher. Il sent que Ran n'est pas entièrement rassurée, serrant les dents dans le cas où la masturbation serait douloureuse mais Yusaku retire en retire aussitôt sa main, avant d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Elle pivote sa tête vers l'auteur qui ne compte pas aller plus loin.

- Mais…

- Pas encore, Ran, tu n'es pas assez détendue et je ne veux pas mmmh…

La jeune femme refuse qu'il ne lui satisfasse pas sa demande et coupe court à son refus grâce à sa langue tout en prenant la main sortante pour la rentrer dans le sous-vêtement. Ran a confiance en lui et elle se sent blessée qu'il ait commencé à faire marche arrière alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit pour qu'il fasse cela. La forte femme met les choses au clair…sur un ton timide et trahissant son envie.

- Seulement si je te le dis… entendu ?

- Comment te dire non ? blague-t-il.

L'homme d'expérience pose un baiser sur le front de sa partenaire et dessine le contour de son intimité avec son index, lentement, très lentement. Il tente d'ignorer la petite crispation des doigts de Ran dont les mains sont posées sur les draps, respectant son désir et continue, suivant les vaguelettes de plaisir dont Ran se délecte. Après plusieurs tours autour, Yusaku pose sa paume contre le vagin de Ran, qui cesse de respirer, un instant, puis place son pouce sur la partie la plus sensible. Epousant la forme, il passe sa paume de haut en bas puis de bas en haut et réitère le geste assez rapidement pour attiser la flamme dans le cœur de Ran mais pas trop pour ne pas la brusquer ou lui faire mal. Ran essaye de l'imiter et alors qu'une main commence à se planter dans les draps quand il fait pivoter son pouce sur cette partie si sensible de son intimité, elle retire l'intermédiaire entre le membre de son soupirant et ses doigts qu'elle fait passer de haut en bas à son tour.

Yusaku a déjà eu dans sa vie une experte quant au maniement de ses doigts sur son sexe mais la maladresse timide dont Ran fait preuve de courage le rend plus réceptif à sa gestuelle qu'à celui d'une professionnelle. Les doigts de Ran interagissent avec ceux de Yusaku qui commence à accélérer sa cadence de caresses sous le tissu noir et à ne pas se limiter au seuil de la porte du plaisir de sa soupirante. Il fait entrer deux invités, Ran ouvrant alors la bouche, sous une supplication muette, le rose de ses joues ayant viré à l'écarlate. Elle mène inconsciemment la danse en essayant de procurer du plaisir avec une main et perd le contrôle de son corps. Ran améliore son geste en cadence sur le sexe de Yusaku, le poussant à affirmer la pression de ses doigts dans son jardin qui prend une touche d'humidité. Ran replie soudainement ses jambes et ses doigts griffent les draps quand le plaisir prend possession complète de son anatomie. La main posée en capteur sur son nombril s'affole alors que l'autre main, et en particulier un doigt à l'extérieur et deux à l'intérieur sont responsables.

Les complaintes muettes sortant de la bouche ouverte d'une Ran noyée dans ses nouvelles sensations laissent place à des gémissements qui n'ont pour effet que de renforcer la position entre ses jambes. Ses courbes ondulent sous les tracés de Yusaku qui ne ralentit en rien, utilisant sa langue contre l'oreille de la lycéenne et délaissant le petit ventre pour remonter jusqu'à la poitrine dont il se saisit de cette ronde fermeté à pleine main. Ran tremble, écarlate et recroquevillé contre Yusaku et elle n'a la force que de murmurer, même plus de gémir et à peine de soupirer.

- Yu…sa…ku… je…vais….piti*

Ran pousse un dernier cri, un cri de contentement, un cri d'extase. Son amant n'a compris qu'une fraction de seconde trop tard que ses derniers murmures n'étaient pas d'encouragement, pour une fois, mais une demande de s'arrêter. Il retira sa main trop vite et fit l'effet inverse de ralentir l'ardeur de sa belle jouvencelle. La langue tirée et haletant, comme un animal tente de récupérer son souffle, la karatéka se laisse tomber complètement contre son amant, récupérant de son éjaculation. Totalement épuisée, Yusaku se demande avec un soupçon d'inquiétude s'il n'est pas allé trop loin pour les préliminaires de la première fois de Ran.

- Ran, tu te sens bien ?

- O-o-oui. Je… J'ai… Où sont les toilettes ? Je voudrais y aller.

Yusaku le lui dit et pense l'aider à se lever mais en fait, Ran préfèrerait que non, un peu gênée d'avoir salie sa culotte, devant lui. Il se dit alors que c'est complètement idiot mais qu'avec un père alcoolique et une mère qui n'est pas souvent libre pour expliquer à sa fille deux-trois petites choses que l'on n'apprend pas en cours d'éducation sexuelle, c'est alors à lui d'expliquer et qu'étant responsable à moitié de que Ran ait jouie, il en est le mieux placé. Une fois deux minutes à faire cela, Ran fait la moue.

- Tu dois me trouver bête comparée à… ?

- Peut-être. Mais tu es mon idiote à moi et c'est tout ce que je vois.

- … Je ne sais pas comment prendre ta réponse. Est-ce que je t'embrasse ou je te frappe ?

Yusaku pour toute réponse passe ses bras autour de Ran et pose sa tête contre son épaule, y déposant un baiser, encore un. Ran se libère de ses bras protecteurs et s'agenouille à côté de son auteur préféré. Elle lui demande s'il veut bien continuer… avec elle… maintenant, envieuse de ressentir à nouveau ce plaisir avec celui qu'elle aime et parce que lui n'a pas libéré son plaisir. Elle s'allonge sur le dos, et retire son dernier tissu en repliant les jambes vers elle. Nue comme à la naissance, Ran s'offre à celui qu'elle espère qui la chérira pour le restant de sa vie et devant une telle preuve d'amour, Yusaku prend ce doux visage entre ses mains et y pose des lèvres passionnées et enflammées. Ran passe ses mains autour du cou de son maitre de plume avant de se souvenir de sa douleur latente et passe ses bras finalement autour de sa taille. Elle n'a qu'une demande envers son bien-aimé cette fois-ci, d'être délicat, bien qu'il n'ait pas fait preuve d'autre chose jusqu'à présent.

Conscient de la réaction que Ran va avoir malgré son assouplissement avec les caresses, Yusaku n'approche que l'extrémité à la frontière de Ran et tout doucement s'apprête à ce que leurs intimités ne fassent plus qu'une. Lorsqu'il s'introduit, Ran étouffe son cri de plaisir et de douleur dans un baiser langoureux. Yusaku sent l'arôme de l'excitation et le gout de la peur dans ce baiser auquel il répond. Le mouvement de son bassin, le va-et-vient des hanches de Ran procure des sensations indescriptibles pour la jeune femme qui retient le trentenaire avec ses jambes autour de lui.

Ran a suivi son soupirant durant les caresses, se laissant voguer sur les vagues de plaisir qu'il faisait effleurer sur sa peau et elle essaye de retourner son soupirant pour prendre la place de meneuse mais se trouve trop bien où elle est. Dans ses bras, sans rien entre eux ne pouvant les séparer. Yusaku cependant a remarqué l'anodin petit hochement de tête de celle qui le ravit et il passe ses mains autour du petit corps de son amante avant de basculer.

Comme elle le voulait sans oser le faire ou le demander, Ran se trouve dessus. En sueur, haletant et sa peau brulante comme la braise, Ran commence à bouger de sa propre initiative ses hanches, les mains en appui contre le torse de Yusaku. Ce mouvement de balancier qu'elle exécute offre encore une nouvelle palette de rouge sur ses joues. Elle sent en elle l'apogée de son union avec Yusaku qui chatouille son ventre et ses mains glissent du torse pour se plaquer de chaque côté de la tête de son partenaire dont la résistance à exprimer son plaisir par un à-coup final commence à faiblir. Sa jolie soupirante cambre le dos, pratiquement au maximum de tout le plaisir qu'elle pourrait recevoir quand Yusaku libère en elle la conclusion de leurs ébats.

A l'agence Mouri, un père et un enfant de primaire appellent sur le portable de la lycéenne mais sans réponse. Ran dort d'un sommeil paisible et heureux dans les bras de celui qui la fait se sentir désirée et aimée et ne se réveillera pas avant de longues heures jusqu'au petit matin du dimanche. Les premiers rayons solaires réveillent en premier Yusaku, du fait de ses lunettes sur le nez et il se surprend. Au lieu de se lever, attraper un morceau de sushi qui traine et le grignoter en écrivant le Baron de Minuit, il traine dans les draps, témoins de leur relation, à admirer Ran, dont les doux rayons de soleil mettent son joli visage sous une auréole de grâce. Semblable à Goro, le chat de sa mère, la karatéka se roule en boule dans son sommeil contre la surface la plus moelleuse du lit : son homme. Il n'ose pas bouger, de peur de la réveiller, et attend patiemment deux bonnes heures en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux ou le dos de sa main contre sa joue si délicate. Il ne le lui dira pas mais de la même manière que Ran se trouve fascinée et amusée par sa moustache, Yusaku trouve trognon sa mèche de cheveux en épi.

Deux longues heures plus tard, la jeune femme s'éveille de son rêve pour revenir dans une réalité encore plus douce. Elle sait que Yusaku aimerait bien se lever mais demande cinq minutes de plus à trainer dans le lit avec lui, juste cinq minutes encore. Comment pourrait-il lui dire non ?

Durant le reste de la journée, Ran et Yusaku ne se quittent pas. Ils ne sortent pas de la maison de Yusaku, après avoir décidé que pour le moment, en attendant que chacun ait réglé ses propres problèmes, il serait plus sage de ne rien dire à personne. Mais ils passent cette journée ensemble, à commencer par une douche cajoleuse à deux et un petit-déjeuner, équilibré pour changer. Bien entendu, Ran se doit de finir sa fiction meurtrière et Yusaku sinon de rattraper son retard de maintenir un statu-quo dans l'envoi des chapitres de son roman à son éditeur pourtant, lorsqu'ils sont dans la même pièce, ce n'est pas un souci que de devoir répondre aux obligations tant que l'autre être aimé est à côté.

Les deux soupirants s'échangent de temps en temps durant le travail de plume quelques regards, des sourires, parfois quelques secondes simplement à regarder l'autre écrire jusqu'à ce que Ran souffle pour de bon. Enfin finie. Sa nouvelle sera rendue à temps pour le cours du lendemain et la jeune femme sait que sans Yusaku, elle n'aurait jamais pu finir cette punition à temps. Quant à lui, il se trouve inspiré par sa muse et son retard, il le dévore en quatre petites heures… et une crampe au poignet.

Se la couler douce, aucun des deux n'avait le temps pour le faire ou profiter d'un peu de calme. Yusaku se voyait subir les agitations juvéniles de sa femme excentrique quand Ran devait assurer la salubrité et le maintien de l'appartement où un petit garçon serviable et gentil et son alcoolique de bon-à-rien de père vivent. Ran ose l'avouer. Elle détestait cette bibliothèque parce que les livres ne contenaient que crimes, meurtres, larmes et c'est ce qui lui a fait perdre des mois de sa vie, à attendre un accroc qui ne décrochera jamais de son addiction, même pour elle et s'il le voulait. Aujourd'hui, elle aimerait rester encore un peu avant de devoir rentrer à l'agence où elle connait déjà les réactions de Conan-kun et son père :

- Ran-neechan, est-elle accueillie par Conan-kun qu'elle prend dans ses bras.

Elle sait qu'il voudrait savoir où elle était et le fait d'accueillir sa grande sœur avant de la passer à la casserole lui fait plaisir. Quant à son père, il est incapable de s'occuper d'une casserole.

-Ran, où étais-tu passé ? J'ai faim et il n'y a plus un verre de propre. J'ai dû emmener le gosse au Mah-j… au restaurant et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Si tu dois dormir chez cette Sonoko, préviens-moi avant.

- Je vous adore, tous les deux. Vous êtes irremplaçables. Qui veut un curry aux légumes et au bœuf, en récompense ?

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, ni Kogoro ni Conan ne reviennent de sa réaction. D'habitude, elle soupire devant l'accueil personnel de son père ou devant l'inquiétude dont tout père fait preuve mais là, elle est juste comblée de bonheur.

Et pour sa punition, me direz-vous ? La réponse à cela est extrêmement simple. Malgré que Ran ait avoué par honnêteté à son professeur d'avoir demandé des conseils à Yusaku Kudo, écrivain reconnu, il a cependant bien remarqué que la majorité du récit voire la totalité provient de la jeune femme. La punition a fait l'unanimité lors de la lecture devant la classe. _Le meurtre de Shinichi _Kudo par Ran Mouri et Yusaku Kudo a reçu une volée d'éloges de la part de ce strict et sévère homme qui affirme que ni Conan Doyle ni Edogawa Rampo n'auraient reniés cette affaire. Quant à ses camarades, ils ont tout simplement applaudis.  
Et pour le meurtrier de l'affaire ? Son identité est relativement aisée à deviner, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

J'en ai terminé avec cet OS. Je suis conscient que j'aurais pu partir dans la voie où leur relation serait connue de tous et jouer avec les ressentis de Conan, des parents de Ran, de la commère Sonoko, des innocents DB, de la pragmatique Haibara ou de Yukiko (femme trompée mais à torts partagés) mais en raison du titre, fruit défendu, j'ai préféré faire en sorte que cette relation saine (cad une relation de soutien et amour mutuel ^^) reste un secret. J'aurais aussi pu mettre Ran enceinte et alors commencer pour elle tous les problèmes d'une fille-mère. Elle aurait alors dû vivre réellement avec et chez Yusaku si ses parents l'avaient alors mis à la porte, avec les conséquences de cette grossesse et tout et tout… Mais si jamais l'envie me prenait j'en ferais une suite, ce qui n'est pas pour tout de suite et je voulais faire un OS heureux alors que si je continue… ce ne sera que la galère pour Ran et ce n'est pas un dénouement heureux genre accouchement (mais accouchement difficile, douloureux ayant entrainé des complications, Ran ne pouvant être sous aucune anesthésie… tant qu'à la faire souffrir…) entourée de tout le monde qui remontera le moral de ce récit si je lui fais vivre l'enfer pendant 9 mois à cause des tiers.  
Si cette suite vous intérêsse, manifestez-vous ^^


End file.
